


Wonderstruck

by thetomkatwholived



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Coming Out, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gay Bar, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: Levi decides to venture to a gay bar to figure out these feelings he's had his whole life. He captures the attention of one particular man who is enchanted to meet him.





	Wonderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't watch this show, but I still love these two. I left this prompt in someone's ask box a little bit ago and decided, now that I'm writing these two, I'd give it a go. 
> 
> I am not a gay man, but rather an ace/bi woman so I hope I was able to capture the thoughts and experiences of these gay men. Also, this is unbetaed, so no second opinions were received.
> 
> The title is from "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift because I remain Swiftie trash and the song fits this story.

Levi Schmitt was confused. When he was 16, he was dragged to a high school baseball game by his friend who wanted to “try something new.” He resisted, until he saw Parker Sanders in tight pants, bent down, waiting to catch the pitch. He decided he liked baseball after that.

His first week of college, his new roommate, an excitable boy with too much unearned confidence, persuaded him to go to a mixer at a frat house. Some girl thought he was “nerd hot” and took him to a corner to make out. All signs indicated that this should have been a great moment for him, but the whole time, he just kept waiting for it to end. That feeling followed him through a handful more sexual encounters with girls that, by all accounts, he should have been excited to have.

Medical school presented Levi with a self-induced dry spell. He had no time to devote to sex or relationships. That didn’t stop him from admiring John Gardner, the top student in his year, from afar. Purely because of his talent, of course. And if he had warm, brown eyes that made Levi feel like he was melting, that was just a confusing plus.

When he came to Grey Sloan for his sub-I rotation, he let his gaze linger a bit too long on Dr. DeLuca and Dr. Avery. He was just impressed by their skill, he told himself. But later, at Joe’s, when the other male sub-Is gushed over how hot Jo Wilson was, he realized his mistake. He was supposed to linger on her. In his frenzy to correct himself, he ended up above her in his bed, wondering if sex would always just be an okay experience.

He had had enough. It was hard to keep denying the signs that guys made his heart race and face flush in a way girls never could. He needed to properly assess these feelings; as a doctor, logic and science were his greatest mental tools. After some research, he discovered a few gay bars in the Capitol Hill area of town. One, The Closet, seemed to be the most tame and a good place to start. Plus, he enjoyed the irony of the name.

Scrutinizing himself in his mirror, he wondered what people normally wore when venturing out to finally address their sexuality. Levi had gone for jeans, a grey button down, and his tan bomber jacket. When he Googled “gay bar outfits,” he was met with a lot of mesh and leather, two materials his closet seemed to lack. So a slightly more dressy version of his normal attire should have to suffice for tonight. Besides, tonight was for observation. He was not going to the bar to actually entice anyone but simply to immerse himself in the community he very well may be a part of.

He waited in a short line outside the bar so a bouncer in a spiked leather jacket could check his ID and grant him access. Once he had cleared that hurdle, he walked through the door, immediately assaulted by the slightly too loud music. After allowing his ears to adjust, he looked around. It was about the size of Joe’s, but instead of Dr. Bones, there were a number of rainbow decorations. It gave the room an inviting feel, what with all the bright colors. He breathed a sigh a relief. This wouldn’t be so bad. He noticed a few eyes had turned towards him as he walked in, but assumed no one chose to linger. No one ever chose to linger on him.

A beer seemed to be a good place to start. Beer was familiar and made him feel warm after he’d had enough. He approached the crowded bar, cursing his lack of height because he knew he’d have to wait for an opening at the actual bar in order to be seen. He stood three people back from the bar, rocking on his heels and surveying the room. It was a bit overwhelming, but he did find himself catching sight of guys he found attractive. Or, let himself find attractive was probably a more accurate description. Those thoughts had been, up until now, firmly repressed.

During his scan of the room, he felt a presence appear beside him. Someone else hoping to get a drink? Subtly, he turned his head to view his new neighbor and immediately felt his breath leave his body and his heart begin to hammer. Next to him was a tall, Asian man, wearing a long sleeve t-shirt that clung to him enough to reveal he was also spectacularly muscled. He had the most chiseled jawline Levi had ever seen and coiffed, soft-looking dark hair. The man turned to face Levi and he noted that he had the most gorgeous, symmetrical face that had probably ever existed. Well, there was Levi’s proof: he was certainly gay. Or at least, gay for this man.

The gorgeous man’s dark eyes were gazing softly into Levi’s wide and bewildered ones. He wore a small smile on his face and Levi could feel tingles all the way in his toes.

“Hi.” Oh God, even his voice was attractive. It was low and deep but still had a gentle quality to it that made Levi feel like he was special. “I never do this. And that sounds like such a line, but it’s totally true. But I haven’t been able to keep my eyes off you since you walked in here. Please let me buy you a drink.”

Levi gaped and sputtered at the man, who let out a quiet laugh and whose smile just became fonder, as if Levi being a complete mess was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. He cleared his throat and said, in disbelief: “Me?”

“Yeah, you. I just moved to Seattle and heard this was a pretty chill place. I had no intention of doing anything more than have a beer or two. But then you walked in.”

Levi swallowed hard and felt the blush climb to his cheeks, “But, me? I mean,” Levi looked around quickly, “there’s at least seven guys currently staring at you.”

“How do you know they’re not staring at you?”

He let out a surprised laugh. “Believe me, it’s definitely you. A person doesn’t look like you and not get stared at.”

“I could say the same for you.” Levi made to protest, but the other man placed his hand on his shoulder, silencing him. “So can I buy you that drink?”

“Um, yeah. I, if you want to.”

“I really want to.”

“Ha, okay. Um, I’ll have a beer. Whatever’s on tap that doesn’t have the words ‘Bud’ or ‘light’ in it.”

The beautiful man laughed and waved a hand to signal the bartender. Whether it was because he was tall enough to be seen over the crowd or because he had the kind of face you don’t ignore, the bartender acknowledged him immediately.

 

Drinks in hand, Levi followed this man to a small table near the back. He awkwardly sat down, more aware of his movements than ever before.

“I’m Nico. Sorry about being so forward. I couldn’t help it.” He smiled sheepishly.

“Oh, um, I’m Levi. It’s fine. No one’s ever offered to buy me a drink before.”

“I find that hard to believe. You don’t have eyes like that and no one rushing to get your attention.”

Levi gave a disbelieving laugh. “Yeah, okay.”

“Wait, really?”

“I… I don’t know. It’s never happened.”

“Well, it’ll be the first of many.” There was something left unsaid in that statement, as if Nico wanted to add that those many would come from him.

“Um, I need to be upfront with you. Because you seem so confident and sure. I came here tonight because I needed to understand the feelings I’ve had since I was a teenager. I’m not some out and proud man who is self-assured in his sexuality. I’m… gay,” It was the first time he had admitted it out loud, to another person. “But I pretty much just figured that out. So I can pay you for the beer and you can find someone who’s not so… new to this.”

“You just came out to me.” It was a shocked statement. “Just like that.”

“Yeah, I guess so. I don’t know, it’s more of a relief than anything. A lot of my life makes sense now.”

“But. You just did it. Little hesitation, no hint of shame. Just said it like a fact.”

“It is a fact. And I’m a nerd. I have a lot of things about me more worthy of shame than that.” Levi shrugged. It was all true. He felt a lot of emotions, but shame certainly wasn’t one of them. His mom wouldn’t care and two of his closest friends at the hospital were queer. And his own self-image suddenly became much clearer and well-defined. What did he have to be ashamed of?

Nico blinked at him with an unreadable expression on his face. “I am so unbelievably attracted to you right now.”

Well, that was certainly unexpected. “Because I’m gay? Didn’t you already think that?”

“Because you’re so… fine with it. My coming out was a mess and I felt so down on myself for so long. But here you are, just sure and accepting.”

“I’m sorry. I know it can suck. But honestly, I’m just glad everything makes sense now. So thanks for approaching me.”

Nico furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“Oh, yeah, ha.” Levi suddenly felt nervous. He hadn’t meant to let slip just how crucial Nico had been in his revelation. “Well, you see, um. Any doubt about my sexuality flew away when I saw you.” He could feel himself turning bright red at the admission, but the beer was taking some effect and his filter was becoming weaker.

Nico looked taken aback. Then, he smiled again, this time with a hint of seduction in his eyes, “Oh, really?” His hand reached out to stroke up Levi’s arm. “Are you sure there’s no doubt? I really knew when I kissed a guy for the first time. And I’d love to help you however I can.”

Someone must have turned on the heat in the bar because Levi was suddenly very warm and his glasses became slightly fogged up. He cleared his throat, but somehow his voice still sounded croaky when he replied, “No doubt, but uh, there’s nothing wrong with being as sure as possible.”

Nico drained the last of his beer and stood up. Before Levi could show his disappointment in the abrupt turn of events, he was extending his hand towards Levi. He threw back the last sip of beer and eagerly grabbed Nico’s large, smooth hand. As a surgeon, Levi was hyper aware of people’s hands, and boy did Nico have a nice pair of hands. Suddenly, Levi wondered what those hands would feel like running all over his body.

“I live around the corner. There is literally no pressure. We can stay here and have some more drinks and keep talking. You can leave now and I’ll somehow, eventually get over it. But I really want to be alone with you right now.” Nico’s other hand came up to tuck a strand of hair behind Levi’s ear with such tenderness that Levi’s knees slightly buckled.

“Yes, I… yes. Let’s go to your place.” Levi paused, thinking of the best way to say the next part, “But I’m not going to have sex with you tonight.” Nico raised his eyebrows in amusement, “I’m serious. I’m not ready for that just yet. So if that’s what you’re after, I can point out about a dozen guys who seem ready and willing for that with you.”

“If you’re not ready, neither am I. We could go back to my place and sit on opposite ends of couch and just talk and I’d be thrilled. But I’m going to be completely honest with you: I want to kiss you tonight.”

“I seriously do not get why, but I am not going to question my good luck.” Nico let out a breathless laugh and tugged Levi towards the exit, jealous eyes following them out.  


After a short, five minute walk during which they conversed about why Nico had moved to Seattle (for a job), they made it to a sleek apartment building. Nico led them inside and to the elevator, hitting the button for the fifth floor. Feeling emboldened by the attraction of such a gorgeous man, Levi lifted their joined hands and made eye contact with Nico while giving his hand a small kiss. It was extremely innocent but felt, to both, incredibly intimate.

The elevator dinged, breaking them both out of their reveries, and Nico squeezed Levi’s hand before leading him down the hallway to his apartment. Nico’s apartment was decently sized, with an open floor layout and two closed doors that presumably led to his bathroom and bedroom. It wasn’t immaculate, but still nice enough that Levi figured he was normally a neat person who was just overwhelmed with unpacking.

Nico detached their hands and made his way to the kitchen. “Do you want anything? Food, water?” Levi suddenly became aware that he was alone with his sexual awakening in said awakening’s apartment and his throat felt dry.

“Uh, water?” He croaked. Nico smiled fondly and filled two glasses with water. Levi drained his while Nico watched with an amused smile.

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

“How are you even real?” Levi just readjusted his glasses which had gone askew when he drank the water. He had no way of answering that. “C’mon.” Nico took the empty glass and placed it next to his half full one on the counter. He then took Levi’s hand and brought them over to his couch.

Nico sat at the end of the couch and leaned his elbow on the arm. Levi made to sit a few feet away, but Nico pulled him right up against his side and draped an arm over his shoulders.

“This okay?” The whisper startled Levi.

“Y-yeah. Really okay.” He leaned into the touch, reveling in how strong Nico’s arm felt around his shoulders.

“Cool.” Nico smiled and reached over to turn on some episode of some show Levi was too distracted to identify.

After an episode and a half of what Levi realized was “That 70’s Show,” he grew restless. He was pressed up close to literally the most attractive person he had ever seen and that person had already expressed an interest in kissing him. Not able to take it anymore, Levi turned his head and was met with Nico’s stupidly perfect profile. Before he could second guess himself, he leaned forward and placed his lips tentatively on Nico’s cheek.

Nico sucked in a sharp breath and tightened his grip on Levi’s shoulders. As Levi leaned back, Nico turned his head and looked at Levi, as if asking for permission. Levi nodded slightly and was then gifted with the full force of Nico’s blinding smile, before he leaned down and their lips finally met.

All thoughts flew out of Levi’s head as he gave in fully to the sensations coursing through him at this kiss. Nico certainly knew what he was doing and Levi allowed him to take the lead. His enthusiasm was astounding as he pushed into Levi and drank him in like the last drop of water in the world. When Levi felt his tongue lick at his lips, he instinctively opened for him and let out a moan when their tongues met.

Nico pulled back and Levi let out a noise of protest. “Hey, none of that. I just need to make sure you’re okay with this.” In a fit of bravery, or maybe arousal, Levi did not answer but eased himself down until he was lying back on the couch, looking to Nico like the most enticing sight he’d seen in a while.

“Come and join me.” Levi had no idea where that seductive tone came from, but Nico seemed to be a fan because he practically jumped on Levi. He began to suck on a spot on Levi’s neck that made the shorter man’s eyes roll into the back of his head, “Oh God, yes!”

Nico sat up suddenly, still straddling Levi’s waist, and before he could pull him back down, he lifted his shirt over his head, leaving his glorious torso uncovered. Levi choked at the sight, wondering how someone could possibly look like that. He sat up and ran a hand over Nico’s torso with a look of awe. Nico gave a sharp intake of breath and frantically pushed at Levi’s jacket in an attempt to divest him of the garment. Breaking out of the trance Nico’s abs had put him in, he flung off the jacket, catching it slightly on his hands, and made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. All the while, Nico was watching him with a ridiculously fond expression and lightly stroking his thigh.

Once both men were shirtless, they both took the opportunity to stare at each other in appreciation. Levi felt like he had won some sort of jackpot; Nico was toned and muscled and basically the epitome of _man_.

“Wow.” Levi was sure he had been the one to say it; he was certainly thinking it. But he realized the pitch was much lower than his own voice and one look at Nico’s awed expression confirmed that he, the perfect specimen of man, was struck by Levi. He sat up and put his arms around Nico’s neck before leaning in for a hungry kiss. Nico moaned at Levi’s initiative, wrapping his arms around his waist and easing them both back to lie down on the couch

They quickly fell into a rhythm, punctuated at times by little giggles of disbelief and pleasure from each of them. Both seemed to be so astounded and grateful just to be in each other’s presence. Overcome with the magic of the moment, Levi bucked up his hips, allowing for his arousal to meet Nico’s, who gave a sharp gasp. “Oh, Levi,” He ground down. “Yes, oh God, yes! You’re incredible.”

Levi was in heaven. That was the only explanation. What else could explain the fact that at this moment, he was matching a truly beautiful man’s thrusts and making him moan with pure pleasure? How else could this even be possible? And then he felt Nico’s hips stutter as he gave a shout of “Levi!” and lightly bit down on his shoulder. Seeing and hearing Nico fall apart, sent Levi over the edge. He gasped out Nico’s name and greedily increased his speed to guide him through his orgasm.

They lay panting, Nico on top of Levi, both still in their pants. Nico let out a breathless laugh and gave Levi a long, lingering kiss.

“Um, you are very good at that. Ha, like, whoa.” Levi gave a self-conscious laugh before saying: “But, uh, I can go now? I mean, if you want me to.”

Nico leaned up on his elbows and stared into Levi’s eyes, while stroking his cheek. “Stay. Stay with me. I want to wake up next to you.”

Levi gulped and leaned up to kiss Nico with as much passion and hope as he could muster. When they broke, Nico climbed off of Levi and grabbed his hand to pull him up. He showed him the bathroom and loaned him some clothes so he could clean up. After both men had had a chance to change, they fell onto the bed, Nico pulling Levi close, as they drifted off to sleep together.

 

A week later, Levi rushed out of the intern lounge, making it with just a few minutes to spare before assignments. He had been up late talking to Nico the night before, both aware they had to wake up early for work, but neither wanting to say goodnight. Since that first night, they had been talking as much as possible and had even found time to grab a coffee and catch a movie over the weekend. And after the movie, Levi had found himself panting and flushed under Nico, on the bed this time. He hadn’t been able to stay overnight because he had an early shift, but just being together was wonderful.

He approached the other interns and noticed them conversing with two men in dark blue scrubs. He recognized one as Dr. Lincoln, the new orthopedic doctor who had started about a week ago. And the other? Well, he’d recognize that profile anywhere. “Nico?” He gasped out in disbelief.

Nico turned with a surprised and delighted expression on his face. “Levi! You’re here!”

“ _You’re_ here. I… this was your new job?”

“I’m Link’s ortho fellow.”

“Wait, is this the guy you won’t shut up about? Oh dude, he’s so gone over you.” Dr. Lincoln did not seem to care about embarrassing his fellow. Both Nico and Levi blushed.

“Him?!” Taryn Helm pointed at Nico. Levi had been confiding in her about his sexual revelations and budding relationship. “Are you kidding me? Wow, you really climbed Mount Everest on your first hike, huh?”

“That’s not a thing people say.” Levi said incredulously.

“It’s what I’m saying now! Oh, and I’ve heard rumors that on-call rooms are good for… getting some alone time.”

Nico gave a short laugh and winked at Levi. “Noted.”

Once the laughter over Levi’s flustered expression died down, Nico pulled him aside and whispered, “Is this okay? Because I really like you, but if us working together makes you uncomfortable, we can end it. I will probably be heartbroken, but I’ll also understand.”

“It’s fine. I promise. More than fine.” Levi gave him a reassuring smile.

“My shift ends at 8, what about you?”

“8:30.”

“Great. Have dinner with me tonight?” Nico looked so hopeful and unsure, as if Levi would possibly turn him down.

“Yes, I’d love to.” He saw Dr. Jo Karev approaching out of the corner of his eye and knew he’d have to leave Nico any second now. He leaned up and whispered, “And let’s have dessert back at your place.” He leaned back, made eye contact, and bit his lip, leaving no question about what he was referring to. Nico’s eyes widened and he choked before nodding vigorously.

Levi let his look linger for a moment longer before rejoining the interns to get his assignment. After assigning all her interns (Levi was not in ortho, but peds), Jo Karev said, “Oh, and Levi, it seems like you and Dr. Kim will need to speak to my husband about a certain form. Oh, don’t give me that fake innocent look, Dr. Kim has been not so subtly checking you out for the past five minutes and you keep sending him flirty little looks. I’m not stupid.”

Levi blushed. “Um, sorry. It’s very new. We didn’t know that we worked at the same place.”

“That’s fine, just fill out the form. Also, congrats on that. I mean, really good job on that one.” Levi just blushed deeper. “Alright everyone, we’ve got lives to save! Off you go!”

The interns dispersed and as Levi passed Nico, the fellow brushed a hand on the intern’s arm, sending shivers down his spine. “You look really hot in your scrubs. We should check out an on-call room later.”

Levi could only nod with a dumbfounded expression. Nico gave a smug smile and walked off to join Dr. Lincoln over by the nurses’ station.  


Levi Schmitt was still confused. He wasn’t sure whether it was Wednesday or Thursday. He wasn’t sure how he could still dislike the sight of blood while being a surgeon. He wasn’t sure how the hottest guy he’d ever seen could be so taken with him. But when it came to his sexuality, he was no longer confused. He was unquestionably gay and undoubtedly into Nico Kim.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my fic! Feel free to come find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  
> 
> .


End file.
